wild_n_outfandomcom-20200214-history
DC Young Fly
John Whitfield, better known as (DC Young Fly) is a American comedian, internet personality, actor, host, rapper, and singer best known for his "roasting sessions" videos on Instagram and Vine. As of Season 7, he is one of the recurring cast members of the improv comedy show Wild 'N Out on MTV and MTV2. He was also one of the main hosts for the revival of TRL on MTV from 2017 to 2018. He is also known for starring in the podcast "85 South Show" with Chico Bean and Karlous Miller. ' ' ' ' ' ' Biography DC Young Fly got his huge following from his "roasting celeb" videos on Instagram in which he would tell his "target" to "bring dat ass here boi", he proceeds to roast them, and then''' 'ends the roast by saying "fawk you mean". His videos have earned him co-signs from celebrities like Kevin Hart, Michael Blackson, Lebron James, Chris Tucker, etc. In 2015, he became a recurring cast member in the Season 7 of the improv comedy show ''Wild 'N Out on MTV2 and was named "Rookie of the Year" in his first season. In 2016, he also had a small role in the Christmas comedy-drama film Almost Christmas, which was released worldwide on November 11, 2016 and also starred as the lead in the independent film #digitallivesmatter. In 2017, he was a opening act for Chris Brown's "Party Tour" and also starred in three BET projects such as Tales, The Quad, and The New Edition Story. In the same year, he became one of the main hosts for the revival for TRL on MTV from 2017 to 2018 until it halted production and transferred over to Facebook. Recently, he released a new mixtape "Curb Music" and is currently filming two films: She Ball with Nick Cannon and I Got the Hook Up 2 with Master P. It is also announced that he would be starring alongside rapper Lil Yachty in the 2019 sequel, How High 2 in October of 2018. In February 2019, he and fellow entertainer Jess Hilarious co-hosted the 2019 BET Social Awards. ' ' Trivia *He says the reason for his "DC" tattoo is for memory for his brother Richie. *He is the youngest of 7 children. *He was first arrested at the age of 18. *He is the most followed cast member on Instagram. *Like most of the cast members on the show, he is from Atlanta. *His acting film debut, Almost Christmas was also filmed in his hometown. *He and Emmanuel Hudson are apart of the same entertainment company, Archive Entertainment. *He was named "Rookie of the Year" of Season 7. *He has appeared in every episode in Season 7, 8, 9 and 12. However, due to his schedule with TRL, he has appeared in 8 episodes in Season 10 and 5 episodes in Season 11. *He has a podcast named "85 South" with fellow cast members Karlous Miller and Chico Bean. *He was entirely on the Black Team in Season 7, except for one episode where he was on the Platinum Team in the "Dej Loaf" episode. *He and Wild 'N Out girl, Jacky Oh have a daughter named Nova Whitfield. *His birth sign is Taurus. *He had a feud with Kevin Hart. *He is known to be behind the Azealia Banks controversy. *He was the Team Captain for the Black Team on the Veterans vs. Rookies episode. *He is featured on two songs on the Wild 'N Out: Wildstyle Vol. 1: "FuckBoy" with Nick Cannon" and "Who You Wanna Fuck" with Nick Cannon, Conceited, Hitman Holla, and Emmanuel Hudson. *He revealed in a interview that he was facing 11 charges during his first season on WNO. Gallery Mgid uma image mtv-9-.jpg Dcyoungflyimage.jpg tumblr_o2pf1gqDUz1r1p7ujo2_500.gif DCYoungFly.png Screenshot (14).png dc.png E7E1D13F-3C49-4C45-BAE2-92D96A7D5662.jpeg 56C066F4-13D3-4B3E-905F-CF9622BAB740.jpeg 6BE8A78E-A6D9-4E9D-8B56-F7B7E99E34E3.jpeg 7A998C7C-12FB-4AEF-BA4C-74968CF93588.jpeg 6B5295A2-1554-4605-B9EC-88F503F5E54E.jpeg EAD3FD55-2316-4D91-9F74-E3EC26E3B199.jpeg 7B8D4DB8-6A2A-417C-AF5C-43BCD4E6739E.jpeg 484E2A13-C6A3-4E60-9A1C-4BAF4C6632C1.jpeg 2819015A-BA41-4D0A-99AC-56B4A4BDBBB4.jpeg 90EB8B71-6FF9-4CAA-8F0F-AE31BE9C5EC6.jpeg 1551AC68-4980-4BF1-848C-B1751D379C14.jpeg C3AB6BD5-1FBD-48CA-82C7-E0C9C8C0F216.png 7D050120-3DDB-402B-8B78-32D5A03171F7.jpeg FA8AC788-A14E-4886-B93B-3BDCA9D6DB54.jpeg 686546CE-A053-4C40-9779-017B46E1C115.jpeg EE5D77A8-C37D-47AB-985D-03B714E772F4.jpeg AE91B7D3-6D8A-48A0-B6E2-E0134FD57FD9.jpeg D8BA7C7F-7315-4846-9A29-BCE9AA3F4A19.jpeg 4ABADC0F-9A01-47D0-9A30-C6586D8FD3BE.jpeg 83D00C21-E3AD-48D4-9C8C-54AF340D2E43.jpeg 194FF892-562F-4FE4-8BFE-29ABA8E1AA66.jpeg FE879D86-1E64-4628-9D03-7F0C3C3EA0BF.jpeg 5C59AD92-EBD4-4F49-A912-7A9F3EE86AA9.jpeg E17D37F0-A527-44DC-9015-599BC44EA8C1.jpeg 7B1B7C4D-5393-4051-82C2-FF1CE0B331AD.jpeg AEDA030E-B9F0-4994-A1B9-7DFA8680315A.jpeg E1DAA644-6C13-4D54-8667-3E86D1CDFD3C.jpeg B17153A4-19EA-446B-969F-532C4677F6C9.jpeg 1FC760D0-78A4-4784-B32F-4D7F7A5B7B79.jpeg 33FB6596-CAF1-4BE2-88A1-0D96D3123570.png 62891F56-35C1-4161-B951-14F30B721FD6.jpeg FE3DC307-F3C5-4EDE-B8B5-FF65AA8AE545.jpeg 06ABB4C3-96D5-4D52-941E-6AD6504A266B.jpeg 58893BD0-8643-489F-B413-54F57569F31C.jpeg 1DFD17A3-3EB7-4AD7-A281-C7563A32B17B.jpeg 89DDA4BD-7D6A-4970-B4D9-144568588541.jpeg 6B313640-A8BE-4340-A668-C560A277C7ED.jpeg 2A85BF34-1C22-44C1-9256-4B5097735441.jpeg 0A9FD6DD-D2AA-4362-AAD9-FBD3D849EE9B.jpeg 9858BD48-D9B3-454D-A5FC-460D6219845B.jpeg CCC2C155-B680-452C-B7C0-9AEDD7E8EDC7.png D4B69EFF-E147-410E-9EA1-CB2FD2C69D8C.jpeg F2AD540F-04BD-482C-801B-2278374288E4.jpeg 4FCD54BF-7847-4690-8ED0-0D4E953F203B.jpeg F0994B8E-4E77-446E-A5EE-5207CAE20167.png 6E38B8A8-2549-4F8E-A1DD-625A5620421B.jpeg F9FA37A0-A0BC-45E1-B23A-F1C945C748B7.jpeg 74B33016-D3DC-4173-A4BB-7096D34B5D2E.jpeg C6AAE102-C2D6-480D-ADE0-49A523869E25.jpeg 6198AC83-7EFE-42AB-B38F-D436FA871BB7.png 6FA51F46-659B-4D77-AB81-7EDD5C361948.jpeg EC4B7225-04C8-470C-A26E-00AA6639328F.jpeg 9A8C06E0-301C-4FED-ADF1-D8659791AC3A.jpeg EA29F49F-77A9-4063-A222-81E6724D9424.jpeg 4B7437A3-C216-479C-B18E-1A594A7CE469.jpeg 8359C20D-8B2E-4C53-A986-5C2B6E5236C0.png C8ED1934-CF72-4F7E-8C0E-A49DC34171DD.jpeg 3AECE6A6-C138-4C0B-9B62-77362B0C221F.jpeg 9DA050DD-8B53-4E20-9947-FDCD89023C28.jpeg 19BD1511-65EA-4662-A93A-48AE194DED98.jpeg 7469A260-5521-494B-A031-2D9B351795B8.jpeg 1664F978-6BA6-4B6E-99C0-A68A3942C8C6.jpeg 1FC2D3C4-4074-4215-87EB-643E26A8BFB3.jpeg 38489C98-A873-49E6-8D6F-0C645954AC9C.jpeg FD4B4AFF-FEE7-4009-A3A0-85201F55DEDF.jpeg 374AA9AE-8090-4D64-80E0-73A292F3F554.jpeg C40D5A9D-3651-4770-A42F-22B7A47057CD.jpeg 20FD4F40-6955-4EB3-A157-FE2389DD2F33.jpeg 690B3808-D048-4203-BEB4-93E14C539E00.jpeg 0EA8F578-8B56-4677-99E7-1C8953A0C546.jpeg 02C78F5C-1945-4696-92BD-FDA7B5D8B5A4.jpeg 43063B29-713D-4D2B-B4C8-6D283E6BDF2D.jpeg 7C2D61F8-EC3F-491B-89C8-97D8A6777954.jpeg 097420A8-813B-47DE-AA01-2D04F7E5571E.jpeg 91090ADD-35B3-4DD9-9CBA-658A9F37CABD.jpeg 6ABA69B0-7F1D-4543-AE63-C68FEB8C6890.jpeg EB636402-7301-4A0A-9F19-474AAEA08FB2.jpeg 25A2CC0F-0BC7-41FD-B18C-BC021AF9463D.jpeg FCE6DFA2-1FF5-4597-8909-69A8D00DA503.jpeg ABFC8E30-F6BA-492A-A537-31694F060947.jpeg C60F8C93-7575-4B13-98C0-9E9CBF4543AB.jpeg 5B05A21E-098D-4AF0-BF18-6414B8C0A1AE.jpeg 2E02D49C-C838-4E55-A530-9A7BE98C50FD.jpeg D12868B2-B532-470F-8C2F-9CCA3F21C97D.jpeg 06C95B57-6A63-462A-A0E5-BF38FE26018A.jpeg F0257F4C-5CB8-4C37-8E21-A742DFC20373.jpeg dc-300.jpg 1F6B2B91-C8E1-4211-A0C4-55D9DBAB4956.jpeg 349E98E5-0A63-4C17-B123-6F7C852416CC.jpeg 05BE07F8-5FCE-410B-AC41-89A9E02C360B.jpeg 83772ECB-7D71-420D-887F-94813C9E93D5.jpeg DA717CC6-7043-4A9C-97B4-EA7C26E54E52.jpeg Category:Cast members